Damn, Diana
by GaHoolianGirl100
Summary: A direct continuation of Dammit Diana. Bruce can't hold back anymore, do dammit, he's going to do something about it (And Diana's more than willing to oblige). Rate M for...sexy things. (Not necessarily cartoon verse, but kinda has elements of that).


**Just for those of you who haven't read ****_Dammit Diana_****, she was eating in a sexy way, turned Bruce on, and now they're making their way to his quarters.**

Diana followed Bruce down the corridors of the Watchtower, her smirk still thick on her face. The halls were relatively empty, members either eating or out on missions.

Bruce's body felt hot, his excitement from Diana's earlier behavior not lessening in the least. He had hoped he didn't have to follow through with his plans, but it looked like fate was just against the Dark Knight today.

Once they reached his room, he stepped in before her, and she followed. She gave an appreciative look around. "A fitting room for you, Bruce. Very Spartan. Only what's neces-mmph!"

She was immediately cut off. His cord had snapped, his resolve dissolved. He had grabbed her face and kissed her, smashing his face onto hers full force (knowing very well it wouldn't hurt her). He felt her hands grip his shoulders, her strength digging into his bones, but he couldn't find the will to care. He pulled away for a moment, eyeing her carefully.

Her eyes were half lidded, and cheeks flush, her obvious inexperience shining through, some of her earlier confidence gone. His passion somewhat subsided. Replaced by the burning, why bother lying to himself now, love for her he had. She has obviously never done this, and this probably the most a man's ever touched her outside of battle.

He peeled back his cowl with a mixture of a groan and a sigh. His icy blue eyes met her sky ones.

"Bruce..." she muttered, his name heavy on her lips, and fueling his already burning desire.

"Dammit Diana..." he practically growled, leaning to kiss her again. He slowly walked her against the wall, hands above her head, trapping her in. Though he was fully aware she could just push him away with her pinky finger,he highly doubted she would think to.

Diana grabbed a fistful of his uniform, pressing him closer against her. He slowly coaxed her lips open, preparing her for an unfamiliar type of kiss. It caused her eyes to widen and a throaty groan to escape her when she felt someone else's mouth in hers. She released his uniform and snaked her muscular arms around his neck.

He choked down his own moan, and moved his hands to her waist. He managed wrench himself away, despite being able to hold his breath much longer. He had to make sure she knew what she was getting into.

"Diana..." he said in raspy voice "You do know..."

She glowered at him. "I am fully aware of the process," she said curtly, obviously miffed about it being cut short "I may be untouched, but I am not a child."

He didn't fight back his smirk at her fury. It was one of the things he loved about her most. "I didn't say you were, Princess." He leaned down again, but the warrior blood had been flared up in her again, and she flipped them. She had him pressed against the wall now, and there was no way he could escape her by sheer force.

She seemed to have already mastered the kiss, her mouth on his within seconds, and was effectively tangled with his. She pressed against him, hips meeting his own. His mind was effectively blank, with only one thought in his mind.

_Need._

_Want._

_Diana._

To him they were synonyms. She was everything. Everything he can't be, everything he wanted. And yet, she was here, pressing against him, driving him wild with such beginners luck that he was doubting she was a beginner at all, despite knowing her chastity as fact.

He let his restraint waver, and moved his hips against her, gently guiding her. She caught on quickly, moving hers to match. A groan welled up in his throat and released itself into her mouth. He could feel her smirk. She had brought down the mighty Batman. She made the experienced Bruce Wayne shudder. She was right, of course, but he couldn't let her know that.

He found it in himself to flip them again. "I'm in control here, Princess."

He saw the mixture of anger and arousal in her eyes at his words, and he felt a sting in heart, and his groin. Despite himelf, he found he tended to be a bit of a masochist when it came to sex (it's an obvious trend in his choice of women, and their treatment of him) and she seemed perfect for the job.

He kissed her again, and allowed his hands to roam her body, hands sliding down her hips and grazing her backside. They trailed up again, and reached her chest, and he brazenly swiped his hands again the sides of her breast. This got a surprising reaction. She shuddered and moaned, leaning into him. He smirked again. "Sensitive?"

She growled quietly, and he found himself eating his words when she placed a firm kiss right beneath his jaw, eliciting a gasp from him. "Sensitive?" she mimicked him, and he discovered he needed her so much it was painful.

Kissing her again and placing his hands on her face, he led her down to his bed, which was surprisingly soft for it's plain appearance. He kneeled atop her, legs trapping her. "Princess..." he said in a growl, attempting to warn or caution her, but he doubt it came off as such.

But she seemed to, as usual, be able to interpret his gruff gesture. In a sudden burst of tenderness, she caressed his cheek. "Well, what are you waiting for?" she gently teased.

And for the second time that day, his tightly coiled wire snapped.

The magnificent, powerful, proud, beautiful, intelligent, witty, perfect woman was laying sprawled underneath him, inviting him, beckoning him, reassuring him that yes, she indeed wanted to have sex with him, and yes, she loved him too.

He hungrily kissed her again, desperate for Diana. He knew he was being so wild, so unrestrained, showing way too much emotion, but even he wasn't so hardheaded as to stop now. His lips were all over her face, and when their lips meshed together it was rough and wild and it felt damn good.

"Diana..." he said in between kisses "Perfect..."

The rare compliment from him made her body shudder, making him want her more. He realized that while he had to instruct, he had to by no means be gentle. She has handled far worse than her head banging against a headboard.

He flung his cape and cowl over his head, before unhooking his utility belt, and removing his gloves, tossing them in a small pile somewhere he assumed was close to his closet. He then went for her breast plate, the cool metal feeling especially cold against his burning body. The golden double "W"s joined his pile. Symbol removed, her already perfect assets seemed to be even more beautiful, perfect in every conventional way, and in ways there weren't words for yet.

She was impatient, and roughly pulled him down to kiss her again, which he willing obliged. Her muscular arms were crushing him, but the pain was dull compared to everything else he was feeling today. He usually felt so little, but now he felt so much every synapse in his brain was overloading.

The time for poetic words was over, and the time for action was now. Barely breaking contact with her, he reached around and undid his costume, revealing his chest to her. With lusty eyes he saw her admiring it. It was obviously very muscled and built, and covered with scars. Of course she liked it. She was a warrior, and these were the exact things that proved your worth.

She proved exactly how much she liked it when her hands travelled up and down it, causing him to quietly hiss under his breath, and causing her to smirk.

He caught her smirk and decided to return to favor. He reached his hand down for her golden belt and fumbled around trying to remove it. She picked up on the same cue, sitting them up. She yanked his boots off and flung them somewhere. When he got her belt, he tugging her unitard down, and she removed his spandex pants.

If he wasn't hard enough as it is, seeing her next to him, in just underwear, no bra, no undershirt, was enough to drive him over the edge.

He dove forward, kissing her again, breath coming out in pants or grunts. Beneath him, she looped her arms around his neck. "This is much better then before, yes?" she said, breath ever so slightly uneven.

"Much," was the most he could reply, moving his hands up her waist, hands reaching his destination. The look on her face alone was worth any marks, or remarks, they would receive the next day. Her face was wrought between anger at being dominated, and the pleasure she was receiving.

Eventually, pleasure won out.

The way she then proceeded to call his name was indescribable. It was seductive, powerful, amazing, alluring, every aspect of her being was in her voice. He groaned, and found her name escaping her lips as well. She arched up and down, making the bed creak so hard he wished the room was soundproof (figured he shouldn't bother, with all the super hearing in this god-forsaken tower).

Once he was finished with her top, his hands continued their trek of her body, now moving to her lower region. He gave her a look, eyes meeting.

"Look," he groaned out "This is your final time to stop, Diana. I can't promise that anything will change, or even-"

He was cut of by soft lips and strong hands. "I don't really, if I may, give a shit about that right now, Bruce. All I want now is for you to continue whatever it is you're doing."

He needed no further encouragement, and proceeded to us his fingers to pleasure her. Her eyes went wide, then shut tightly, followed by a deep groan, and a shudder. Despite all his experience, he was fumbling, like this was his very first time again, an awkward virginal teen trying desperately to get the girl to climax.

But it seems his desperation was not needed. She stopped him, even though it obviously pained her to do so. "I...nothing has been-ngh- done for you and...ahhh...do not wish for it...to end..."

His heart felt like it would beat out of his chest. That was her first thought. His happiness, not the her own. He let himself smile, and kissed her neck gently. "I suppose you're right..." he said in a hoarse whisper.

Feeling self-conscious once again, he pulled down his own underwear, not making eye contact with her. He must be bright red, and he hated himself for it.

A quiet laugh. "You act as if I am going to be scared of it or something, Bruce. I am not afraid," she kissed his cheek, and lifted up her knee to graze his need "I wish for this just as much as you."

For the third and final time, his tight inner coil snapped for good, and he made his hips move, ever so slowly entering her. He went slowly as if not hurt her, out of habit more than necessity.

"Oh Aphrodite...Olympus above..." He smirked, the best he could under the circumstances, at the goddess she praised instead of her usual Hera. When he deemed fit to move, did he move. He went through several steady rhythms, as if collecting data on what pleasured her most. When he found the one she most responded to, he stuck with it, and rested his head by her shoulder.

"Bruce...Bruce...B...r...uce..." her chant of his name got louder and louder, as did his of hers. "Diana..."

When she was obviously nearing completion, she forced her eyes open, and squeezed his neck, looking straight into his eyes. If he didn't know better, he would have called those tears in her eyes. "I know you won't...ah!...say any...thi...ng about it...but I...L...oh!...love you...I love you..."

Those words were the nail in his sexual coffin, and removed himself just in time for him to release. After finished what was started with his hands, he laid beside her, not quite panting, but not breathing easy either.

"T...That's what you wanted to keep us from doing? Why on..Earth would you want that?"

He almost chuckled. "Rest assured, I've learnt my lesson."

She did chuckle, and it made his lips twitch upwards again. He knew that there would be repercussions for doing this, problems they'd have to face, talks they'd have to have. But for now, he was satisfied just holding this perfect woman in his arms.

Outside the very not-soundproof door, Wally West was conflicted on whether or not to blush for cheer loudly. Finding a happy medium, he sped off to the commissary, ready to collect his thirty bucks from John.•

**I feel like half of this is good, and the other half isn't...maybe because I started it seven months ago and didn't touch it? ;P Let me know what YOU think.**


End file.
